The present invention relates generally to controlling the capacity of a chiller system. More specifically, the present invention relates to controlling the capacity of a multiple compressor chiller system having a single variable speed drive to power the compressors of the chiller system.
Many liquid chiller or refrigeration applications use multiple compressors, i.e., two or more compressors, in one or more corresponding refrigerant circuits. One purpose for the use of multiple compressors is to obtain an increased capacity from the chiller system, which increased capacity could not be obtained by operating a single compressor. In addition, the use of multiple compressors can provide for improved reliability of the overall system by having one or more compressors remain operational to provide a reduced level of cooling capacity in the event that a compressor fails and can no longer provide cooling capacity.
The compressor motors of the chiller system can be powered directly from the AC power grid at the system location, which would result in the compressor being operated at only a single speed. Alternatively, the compressor motors can use a variable speed drive inserted between the system power grid and the motor to provide the motor with power at a variable frequency and variable voltage, which then results in the compressor being capable of operation at several different speeds. Variable speed operation of the motors can be obtained by providing a corresponding variable speed drive for each compressor motor or by connecting all of the compressor motors in parallel to the inverter output of a variable speed drive. One drawback of using a variable speed drive for each compressor is that the overall chiller system becomes more expensive because multiple drives with a given cumulative power rating are more expensive than a single drive of the same output power rating. One drawback to connecting the compressor motors in parallel to the single inverter output of the variable speed drive is that a fault or failure of one of the motors may disable the variable speed drive and thus prevent the other motors connected to the variable speed drive from operating the remaining compressors on the chiller system. This disabling of the other motors connected to the variable speed drive defeats the function of the redundant compressors because all the compressors are disabled as a result of the disabling of the motors and the variable speed drive.
The corresponding control for the compressor motor powered by the AC power grid is relatively simple involving mainly the starting and stopping of the motor. While the corresponding control for the variable speed drive powered compressor motor is much more complicated and involves determining an appropriate speed for each compressor motor (and compressor) based on system conditions.
One type of control for multiple compressors involves the sequential engaging and disengaging of compressors to obtain a desired system load. This control process usually involves the starting of one compressor to meet an increasing system demand and subsequently adding additional compressors until the system demand is satisfied. The compressors are then shutdown or unloaded in a similar manner in response to a decreasing system demand. One example of this type of control is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,504 (the '504 patent). The '504 patent is directed to a compressor control system that operates in response to both the system pressure and the volumetric flow rate capacity of the system. Specifically, a compressor is loaded or unloaded from the compressor system after sensing the actual pressure and volumetric flow rate capacity of the compressor system.
Another type of control process for multiple compressors involves determining an operating configuration for a lead compressor based on system conditions and then controlling one or more lag compressors using additional control instructions to match the output of the lead compressor. One example of this type of control is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,384 (the '384 patent). The '384 patent is directed to a control system and method that operates a plurality of compressors at similar operating points. A microcontroller continually compares the system pressure with the desired pressure and causes corresponding adjustments, either up or down, in first, the position of the inlet valve of a lead compressor, and subsequently, in the position of the bypass valve of a lead compressor, so that these changes can be passed to the remaining compressors in the system by way of the CEM program.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for controlling the capacity of a multiple compressors chiller system by controlling both the operating speed of the compressors and the number of compressors in operation to maintain a leaving chilled liquid temperature setpoint in the chiller system.